A semente do desespero
by mateus-Inuyasha
Summary: Tudo parece normal, a busca pelos fragmentos, Inuyasha beijando a Kikyou e atacando Kagome...Pera ai? Inuyasha atacando Kagome, e beijando a Kikyou? O que esta acontecendo?tm 1 capitulo pq qnd eu fiz n sabia como posta, e deu preguiça, mas n se engane XD!


Inuyasha e sua turma estavam descansando numa casa que Miroku havia arranjado, mal sabiam eles que naquele exato momento Naraku estava planejando o pior de todos os seus planos.

No dia seguinte, eles continuaram sua viagem enquanto Naraku acabara de voltar do inferno com uma semente do desespero. A semente do desespero era uma semente que só podia ser vista por alguém em busca de vingança e com uma ferida no coração por perder um grande amor.

Eles pararam em uma aldeia que estava sendo atacada por um youkai dragão, mas era muito fraco e o grupo acabou com ele rapidamente. A aldeia ficou muito agradecida e pediu para que eles ficassem para comer e descansar, mas Miroku disse:

- Nós não podemos ficar, temos uma missão muito importante. – e Sango respondeu:

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Miroku??

- Não acredito que você... – mas um velho aldeão o interrompe

- Mas as jovens da nossa aldeia estavam querendo conhecer você – E então rapidamente Miroku muda de opinião:

- Está bem, já que vocês insistem tanto, nós iremos ficar - Shippou

- Uma vez pervertido, sempre pervertido. – Inuyasha –

- Esse tarado não tem jeito mesmo! Nós temos que continuar a procurar pelo Naraku! – Kagome

- Ah Inuyasha, qual é o problema de nós descansarmos aqui. Nós estamos cansados e precisamos comer algo. – Inuyasha

- Humpf vocês humanos se cansam muito rápido! Se nós não parássemos tanto para vocês descansarem eu já teria matado o Naraku!!!!! – Kagome com um olhar de raiva –

- Inuyasha... SENTA!!! – Inuyasha

- AI!!! Porque você fez isso???? – Kagome sai pisando forte e Miroku fala

- Ai ai, esse Inuyasha não tem jeito mesmo e depois vem falar de mim. – Sango

- Coitada da Kagome, não sei como ela agüenta ele.

Estava tudo normal, mas na verdade aquilo era parte do plano de Naraku.

Capitulo dois – o plano de naraku entra em ação

Naraku esperou paciente todos dormirem, para por seu plano em ação, até agora estava indo tudo perfeito, eles estavam na aldeia; então mandou uma de suas marionetes para aldeia, e essa jogou a semente do desespero em Kagome que gemeu um pouco e depois silenciou.

no esconderijo de Narakuno dia anterior

Naraku – Veja Hakoudoshi essa é a lendária semente do desespero, que só pode ser plantada no inferno e colhida por alguém com um coração partido como eu. Ela faz a pessoa que a tiver no corpo viver seu pior pesadelo até seu verdadeiro amor morrer ku-ku-ku.

voltando para o vilarejo

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome acordou, Inuyasha não estava lá, perguntou para Sango e ela disse:

- Ele está em uma árvore margem do rio!

Então Kagome foi até a tal árvore para ver Inuyasha que estava encostado na árvore, mas a semente do desespero começou a fazer efeito, ao invés de ver normalmente, ela viu o Inuyasha abraçando e beijando a kikyou. Ela não suportou aquilo, aquilo foi como uma facada que atingiu seu peito, algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela saiu correndo em direção a cabana. Inuyasha nem havia percebido, pois estava dormindo, estava morrendo de sono pois dormiu pouco a ultima noite, pois havia tido pressentimento que algo de ruim aconteceria.

Chegando a aldeia, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara viram Kagome correndo em direção a cabana e foram até lá para perguntar o que havia acontecido e ela disse ainda chorando e com o tom muito triste:

- O Inuyasha e a Kikyou, eles estavam se beijando. E ele nem fez isso escondido.

Uma hora depois, Inuyasha retorna ao vilarejo e Sango o recebe com um tapa e Inuyasha com o rosto dolorido e com raiva pergunta:

- Sango, por que você fez isso?!!!! – E ela responde

- Isso é pouco pelo o que você fez com a Kagome!!!! – Inuyasha ainda confuso e muito bravo responde:

- Do que você está falando!!!!?? Eu não fiz nada!!! – Miroku chega e responde:

- Não se faça de idiota Inuyasha, nós ficamos sabendo de tudo. Você não pode ficar magoando a Kagome assim!!! – Inuyasha responde com mais raiva ainda:

- Maldição, eu não fiz nada!!!!!! – De repente Sango da outro tapa nele e grita ainda mais alto:

- Ah é!!!!!! Então por que a algum tempo a Kagome foi te procurar, e voltou chorando e nos disse que você estava beijando a Kikyou???!!!! – Inuyasha estourando de raiva parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho grita do fundo de seus pulmões :

- Ela deve estar louca!!!!!!!!!! Eu estava dormindo em uma árvore!!!! Era só o que me faltava, agora a Kagome está inventando coisas!! – Então Kagome que ouviu muito bem a gritaria aparece e grita:

- SENTA!!!! Inuyasha, você poderia pelo menos uma vez admitir que encontrou a kikyou, mas não além de não admitir, ainda por cima põe a culpa em mim e me chama de mentirosa!!!!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! SENTA!!!! – Inuyasha gemendo:

- AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! AI!!!! Chega por favor!!!! – Kagome saiu pisando duro, sem se importar com Inuyasha que estava estatelado no chão.

No dia seguinte, Kagome arrumou suas coisas para voltar a sua época, para esquecer de sua dura experiência na era feudal.

Se despediu de Kaede e dos outros, (menos Inuyasha que ainda estava muito bravo pelos 20 sentas).

CAPITULO TRÊS – A HISTÓRIA SE REPETE!!!!

Kagome estava muito triste, sua família perguntou, mas ela não disse o porque da sua tristeza, disse um oi seco para todos, subiu para o seu quarto, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a chorar e a pensar:

- Como o Inuyasha tem coragem de fazer isso comigo, ele não tem coração??? Ele não se importa com os sentimentos das outras pessoas???

Foi para a escola ainda amargurada e triste, suas amigas não acreditavam no seu sorriso falso, mas fingiram acreditar para não cutucar a ferida. E toda a escola foi assim Kagome triste e pensando como Inuyasha tivera coragem de fazer aquilo com ela.

A noite foi a mesma história, ao dormir a semente do desespero a fazia ter apenas pesadelos com Inuyasha.

Dois dias depois Kagome volta para a era feudal, é recebida por todos os amigos, menos Inuyasha que ainda estava bravo e estava na floresta. Então Sango disse:

- É melhor você ir fazer as pazes com Inuyasha, ele está muito bravo, e muito magoado. – E Kagome responde

- Eu é que não, ele não se importa com os meus sentimentos, eu não irei me importar com os sentimentos dele – Mas a verdade era que mesmo depois daquilo Kagome ainda queria revê-lo e depois de um tempo foi de encontro a ele sem contar para ninguem.

Quando ela chega lá e vê Inuyasha, tenta fazer as pazes, mas a semente começa a fazer efeito novamente e ela vê Inuyasha com uma cara maléfica e dizendo:

- Você irá atrapalhar eu e a Kikyou, e por isso eu irei eliminá-la aqui e agora!!!!

Kagome não podia acreditar no que "acabará de ouvir" Inuyasha a mataria ali e naquele instante, mas na verdade ele estava se aproximando para conversar, mas em seu sonho ele estava se aproximando para matá-la então ela grita:

-SENTA!!!!!!! – Na vida real Inuyasha estava caindo e se levantando, mas na ilusão estava se aproximando, dizendo que a Kikyou havia tirado o colar. Quando ele vai atacá-la na ilusão e acaba de se levantar na vida real, Kagome não vê alternativa, pega seu arco e flecha, atira uma flecha. Inuyasha sentiu algo frio perfurar seu peito, e sentiu uma forte dor. Flecha o jogou contra a mesma arvore. Inuyasha por um instante pensa:

-Que coisa ser lacrado duas vezes, na mesma arvore, e pela mesma mulher ( bom pelo menos a alma eh a msma XD ) – e geme com a ultima gota de força que lhe resta:

- Porque Kagome?. – Nesse instante duas gotas de lágrimas são derramadas de seus olhos e ele é lacrado totalmente.

Kagome chorava sobre seu corpo desacordado, não sabia se era pelo choque de ele ter quase atacado-a, ou pelo fato de ela ter lacrado-o.

CAPITULO QUATRO – A MALDIÇÃO DA SEMENTE

Kagome volta a aldeia ainda chorando, e os amigos pensam "De novo não, o que você vez Inuyasha??". Sango pergunta para Kagome:

- O que aquele idiota do Inuyasha fez pra você agora??? – mas Kagome não conseguia nem falar de tanto chorar, depois de algumas horas ela se acalmou um pouco, e ainda chorando disse:

- O Inuyasha... Me atacou...Lacrei ele – Eles demoraram um pouco para entender mas Miroku descobriu e perguntou:

- O Inuyasha te atacou, e você o lacrou??? – Kagome ainda chorando faz um sinal de sim com a cabeça, todos ficam chocados, e paralisados por um tempo, não acreditavam que o Inuyasha havia atacado ela, mas então Sango perguntou:

- Porque você não mandou ele sentar ao invés de ter atirado uma flecha nele?? – Kagome respondeu:

- Não funcionou... Kikyou...tirou o colar...e...mandou...me matar .- depois dessas palavras Kagome começou a chorar mais ainda. Eles decidiram levar a situação ao conhecimento de Kaede, então Miroku foi avisá-la, enquanto Sango, Shippou e Kirara ficaram tentando acalmar a Kagome.

Na casa de Kaede o Miroku contou tudo, mas Kaede não acreditava, pois ele amava Kagome, ela foi até a casa onde Kagome estava, e viu com seus próprios olhos.

A noite Kagome já estava melhor, mas ainda soluçava um pouco, Kaede que ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido, pediu para que Kagome a levasse até a árvore em que Inuyasha foi lacrado, quando lá chegaram Kaede disse em tom baixo:

- A mesma do que a primeira vez. – Foi nesse instante que Kaede percebeu, Inuyasha ainda estava com o colar!!!! E então assustada perguntou:

- Você não havia dito, que minha irmã havia tirado o colar de Inuyasha?? – e Kagome respondeu ainda soluçando e muito triste que sim. Kaede ficou parada pensando um pouco e depois perguntou:

- Você tem sentido dores no pescoço e tendo pesadelos??? – Kagome faz um sinal de sim com a cabeça e elas voltam para a aldeia.

Quando todos estavam dormindo, Kaede acordou todos menos Kagome. Todos se dirigem a casa de Kaede e ela diz:

- Eu descobri o que foi que ouve. O Inuyasha não beijou a kikyou, e nem tentou matar a Kagome, eu desconfio que Naraku tenha colocado na Kagome uma semente do desespero!!! – Todos se espantam, menos Shippou que pergunta:

- O que é uma semente do desespero??? – Miroku querendo dar uma de monge sábio responde:

- Uma semente do desespero, é o resultado de pegar restos de 1000 youkais, ir até o inferno, plantar todos os restos deles, e esperar 5 anos, e cada corpo gerará uma semente, você pega as mil sementes, planta e espera mais 5 anos, dessas mil sementes apenas 100 cresceram, você espera mais 5 anos e das 100 plantas apenas 10 sobreviverão, depois de mais 5 anos, dessas 10 plantas apenas uma dará 5 frutos, e desses 5 frutos apenas um terá uma semente, e esse ritual só pode ser feito por alguém que tem uma ferida no coração, por ter perdido um amor, e está atrás de vingança. Quando põe a semente do desespero em alguém, essa pessoa fica vivendo seus piores pesadelos até sua pessoa mais amada morrer,!! – Nesse instante, todos se dirigem a árvore para ver o Inuyasha, quando um vulto aparece e Miroku grita:

- Apareça e fuja youkai, e então pouparei sua vida!!!!! – Mas quando se aproximou, viu que era apenas Kagome, chorando sobre o corpo imóvel de Inuyasha. Kaede se aproxima e diz:

- Kagome, eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para te falar sobre o inuyasha, mas antes quero te fazer uma pergunta, os seus pesadelos, e suas dores acabaram???? – Kagome fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça, então Kaede continua:

- Foi como eu pensava, ao lacrar Inuyasha, a semente desapareceu. – Kagome não entendendo nada pergunta:

- De que semente você está falando???? – E Kaede em um tom muito sério respondeu:

- Naraku, deve ter colocado em você uma semente do desespero, na noite em que seus pesadelos e dores no pescoço começaram, essa semente, faz você viver seus piores pesadelos, até a pessoa que você mais ama morrer. E como Inuyasha foi lacrado, ela sumiu de você!! – Kagome surpresa perguntou:

- Então Inuyasha, nunca beijou a kikyou, nunca tentou me atacar e nunca arrancou o colar??? – Kaede respondeu:

- Não, era tudo mais um plano de Naraku, uma ilusão causada pela semente!! – Nesse instante, Kagome encosta sua cabeça em Inuyasha, volta a chorar dizendo:

- Me perdoe Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!! Eu faço o que você quiser, mas me perdoe, eu não acreditei em você!!!!!!!!!! Me perdoe por eu ter te lacrado!!!!!!!!!!! – Nesse momento todos se sentem culpados por não terem acreditado em Inuyasha, e Kagome desesperada pergunta:

- Mas tem um jeito de salvá-lo, tem que ter um jeito de salvá-lo!!!!! – Kaede responde:

- Bem existe um, mas é muito arriscado.

CAPITULO CINCO – SALVANDO INUYASHA

- Eu faço qualquer coisa para salvar Inuyasha, mesmo que eu tenha que sacrificar minha própria vida!!!! – Kaede respondeu:

- Você tem certeza mesmo, você ficará exausta tanto fisicamente, quanto espiritualmente, e se você falhar tanto você quanto Inuyasha perderam a vida!!!!! Eu pergunto novamente, você tem certeza???? – Kagome hesitou um pouco mas respondeu:

- Tudo bem, eu sei que irei conseguir. – Kaede responde:

- Não será fácil, você terá que aumentar rapidamente seu poder espiritual, em testes que eu e Miroku faremos para você, mas não a apenas risco de morte, a risco de varias outras coisas, então vá dormir, pois amanhã bem cedo começaremos o treinamento.

No dia seguinte as 4:30 da manhã começou a rotina de Kagome, em primeiro lugar ela acordou e foi tomar um banho na cachoeira para se purificar, de comida, apenas frutas, grãos, raízes, plantas, pois outros alimentos eram impuros. Depois, ela teve que passar por vários testes, e em muitos Kagome arriscava sua vida, como: purificar miasma antes que encostasse nela, lutar com youkais apenas com as mãos nuas, e em mais ou menos 2 meses de treinamento elas se tornou uma poderosa sacerdotisa, e aprendeu vários feitiços.

Dois dias depois de seu treinamento acabar, Kaede foi até a casa onde Kagome estava passando os dias e disse:

- Descanse bem Kagome, amanhã será o dia em que tentaremos tirar o lacre de Inuyasha. – Kagome perguntou:

- Mas como eu farei isso??? – Kaede apenas disse que ela veria no dia.

No dia "D" Kagome e Kaede foram até Inuyasha, e Kaede explicou:

- Hoje é o dia em que a força espiritual, de monges e sacerdotes está mais forte, em função dessa fase única da lua, que só aparece uma vez por ano, "A Lua de sangue" quando o cometa shaiori na hau faz a lua ficar vermelha sangue. – Kagome perguntou para Kaede:

- E o que exatamente eu terei que fazer??? – Kaede respondeu:

- Enquanto você treinava, eu estava preparando o pó mágico necessário para realizar o ritual, você irá concentrar toda a sua energia espiritual, e passá-la para ele, o beijando, se tudo der certo, Inuyasha despertará, mas se falhar, coisas terríveis poderão acontecer.

Quando o cometa, estava exatamente entre a lua e a terra, Kaede cobriu Kagome com o pó mágico, e desenhou o símbolo sagrado em volta da árvore, e Kagome deu o beijo. Ela tinha de admitir que estava gostando daquele beijo, mas estava preocupada se daria certo, e quais seriam as conseqüências que Kaede mencionou. A flecha que se mantia no buraco no peito de Inuyasha desapareceu, e ele virou humano, Kagome de olhos fechado, sentiu os braços de Inuyasha entre sua cintura, e depois de 2 segundos, ambos caíram desmaiados no chão.

CAPITULO 6 – O RITUAL DA ERRADO

Quando Inuyasha acordou, Miroku estava ao seu lado e falou:

- Finalmente você acordou, você ficou desmaiado por 3 dias. – Inuyasha muito confuso pergunta:

- O que aconteceu??? Eu só me lembro de ter visto Kagome se aproximar, e eu fui falar com ela, então ela aparentou muito medo e me mandou sentar, depois ela me atirou uma flecha e... é tudo que eu me lembro – Inuyasha gritando:

- Me explique por que aquela idiota me lacrou!!!!!!! – Miroku respondeu:

- Calma, ela não fez de propósito, Naraku colocou uma semente do desespero na Kagome, e isso a fez ter as ilusões de você beijando a Kikyou e de você atacando a Kagome. – Inuyasha querendo que o monge esclarecesse tudo perguntou:

- E quem me tirou do lacre da Kagome, e como fez isso???? – Miroku respondeu:

- A própria Kagome o tirou do lacre, ao lacrar você a semente foi destruída, e nós a treinamos durante dois meses para fazer o ritual e quebrar seu lacre. Deu certo, mas não foi perfeito, Kagome perdeu quase toda sua força física e espiritual. – Inuyasha preocupado com Kagome pergunta:

- E onde ela está agora?????!!!! – E Miroku respondeu:

- Na casa de Kaede. – E Inuyasha saiu correndo para ir de encontro a ela, mas ao chegar lá, viu todos chorando em volta de Kagome que estava deitada e Inuyasha "Ela morreu por mim??"

CAPITULO 7 – VAMOS SALVAR KAGOME

Quando Inuyasha entra pergunta:

- Ela morreu???!!! – Mas Kaede explica:

- Não, mas ao quebrar o lacre, ficou muito fraca, e se continuar assim ela irá morrer. Mas você pode salvá-la Inuyasha, vá até o morro kankutse, e no topo dele você verá um castelo, que mora um poderoso youkai curandeiro, se ele for com a sua cara você peça a poção santa, mas se ele não for, ele irá te atacar, e para obter a poção você terá que derrotá-lo, mas vou avisando, esse youkai é muito poderoso. – Inuyasha com tom confiante:

- Se ele não for com a minha cara, ele irá morrer. –

Então Inuyasha se despediu de seus amigos, e foi atrás do castelo, levou 5 dias para ele chegar lá, e quando chegou entrou no castelo. O youkai curandeiro se chamava Kaihinoto. Era um youkai feio de doer, sua voz era horrível, e estava coberto de cicatrizes, e logo perguntou:

- Você me acha bonito?? – Inuyasha como sempre não pensou duas vezes antes de responder:

- Você bonito? Minha cueca é mais bonita que você! – O youkai bravo respondeu:

- Por que você está aqui???? O que você quer???? – Inuyasha respondeu grosso como sempre:

- Eu vim pegar a poção santa, e se você não me der ela por bem, eu ter que tirá-la de você!!!!! – E o youkai respondeu Inuyasha com um soco. Inuyasha limpou o sangue em sua boca, e disse:

- Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer???? Pensei que você era forte mas me enganei!! – E deu uma ferida do vento nele. A ferida do vento acerou ele em cheio, mas nem fez um arranhão e Kaihinoto disse:

- A força não esta apenas no ataque!!! – Inuyasha furioso disse:

- Quero ver você agüentar essa, Lanças de diamantes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Novamente nada aconteceu com o youkai e Inuyasha por um segundo pensou "será que ele é invencível??".

CAPITULO 8 – A DESCOBERTA

Inuyasha estava sem saída, quando Kaihinoto o atacou com sua espada vampira. Ela tinha esse nome, pois quando cortava alguém sugava sangue dessa pessoa, deixando-a em mais desvantagem. Inuyasha foi acertado no ombro e deu um grito de dor, mas sua roupa quase nem sujou de sangue graças a vampira.

Com o ombro gravemente ferido, Inuyasha estava em uma grande desvantagem, mas Kaihinoto nem ligava, e o atacou com o ataque especial da vampira, o choque das trevas. Uma onda de energia sinistra se formou e foi em sua direção, e Inuyasha usou a onda explosiva. Como seu ombro estava muito ferido, ele não conseguiu dar o ataque perfeitamente, e parte do choque das trevas o atingiu, e a outra parte foi refletida para Kaihinoto que também ficou gravemente ferido. Quando viu, uma armadura invisível, se despedaçou, e Inuyasha disse:

- Então, você só resistia aos meus ataques por causa dessa armadura!!! Sem ela você fica vulnerável. Ferida do vento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Mas nada acontece, Inuyasha não tinha força o suficiente para usar a Ferida do vento, e então guardou a Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha nunca admiti que está derrotado, usa as garras de sangue, mas a vampira defende e Kaihinoto fala:

- Esqueceu que a minha vampira se alimenta de sangue???? Com essas garras de sangue nunca irá me vencer hauhauauhuahuahahuahauuahh!!!!! - Inuyasha tentou as garras retalhadoras de almas, mas teve o mesmo resultado.

Então Inuyasha teve um plano (ó que milagre XD) , jogou a Tetsusaiga atrás de Kaihinoto e disse:

- Humpf! Se essa espada perdeu seu poder não serve mais para mim!!! – E Kaihinoto fingindo não estar machucado, vai até Inuyasha para um ataque direto, ( pois graças a onda explosiva não tinha mais força para usar o choque das trevas ) foi quando Inuyasha gritou

- Tetsusaiga, volte!!!!! – a espada atravessa Kaihinoto que Poe a mão na barriga, e da 3 passos para trás e diz:

- Você me deixou bravo, e agora sentirá a fúria do meu ataque mais poderoso mais antes, vou tomar isto – Kaihinoto tira do bolso uma poção e a bebe, e isso cura instantaneamente suas feridas.

CAPITULO 9 – Eu vou morrer???

Inuyasha perdera as esperanças, pois não adiantaria atacá-lo, já que ele beberia uma poção e se recuperaria. Kaihinoto ataca Inuyasha, e faz um furo em sua barriga, Inuyasha cambaleia para trás, mas pensa:

- Eu tenho que agüentar, pela Kagome!!!!! – Junta todas as forças que lhe resta e da uma ferida do vento. Kaihinoto da dois passos para trás e fala:

- Essa foi bem mais fraca que a primeira. A sua perda de sangue já está fazendo efeito. Agora sinta a fúria do meu golpe mais poderoso. Mas antes qual é seu nome??? – e Inuyasha respondeu:

- Meu nome é Inuyasha! – e Kaihinoto disse:

- Inuyasha eim??? Lembrarei de seu nome. Ataque das mil laminas!!! - Inuyasha sentiu a lamina de Kaihinoto perfurar sua barriga varias vezes, em vários pontos.

Quase todo seu sangue fora embora com esse ataque, sentiu que estava perdendo os sentidos, todas as suas forças estavam indo. Se parecia muito com a sensação de ser lacrado, e Inuyasha pensou:

- É assim que vai terminar???? Eu morrendo nas mãos desse youkai detestável. Minha única consolação é que irei encontrar Kagome no outro mundo. –

Kaihinoto estava falando para Inuyasha que já estava desmaiado:

- Isto é o que você ganha, por tentar roubar minhas poções!!!!! Maldito!!! Teve o que merecia!!!

CAPITULO 10 – SALVO PELO "MYOUGA"

Inuyasha, começou a ver toda a sua vida passar na sua frente, quando ele uma voz dizendo:

- Acorde Inuyasha, acorde. – Era uma voz angelical, mas pouco a pouco foi virando a voz do Myouga dizendo:

- Senhor Inuyasha, acorde senhor Inuyasha. – Então Inuyasha sentiu, alguma coisa picando ele, e da um tapa na cara. Quando acorda era o Myouga que diz:

- Que bom que esta vivo, senhor Inuyasha. Pensei que você fosse morrer. – e Inuyasha responde:

- Ora sua pulga velha, eu não morro assim tão facilmente!!!!! Ei espere, o que aconteceu??? Eu estava em uma luta com Kaihinoto, quando eu desmaiei, pesava que morreria, e as minhas feridas????? Como elas já foram curadas????? – Entra Kaihinoto que diz:

- Eu explico!!!!

---------------------de volta ao tempo, quando Inuyasha desmaiou---------------------------------

- Isto é o que você ganha, por tentar roubar minhas poções!!!!! Maldito!!! Teve o que merecia!!! – Então entra Myouga e pergunta:

- Qual era o nome do ladrão senhor Kaihinoto???? – E Kaihinoto responde:

- Um tal de Inuyasha!!!! – E Myouga responde:

- Inuyasha????? Mas ele não é ladrão, é o filho do general cão, pode ser meio mal-educado, mas duvido que ele roubaria uma coisa se não precisasse!!!!!!!!! – Kaihinoto surpreso responde:

- Nossa, eu ataquei um inocente?????? Vou pegar uma poção, para cicatrizar suas feridas, mas ele não poderá sair daqui por um tempo, apesar de não ter feridas, eu suguei com minha espada quase todo o sangue dele!!!!

----------------------voltando ao presente--------------------

- E foi assim que aconteceu. – Inuyasha fala:

- Ta agora me dê a poção santa, eu tenho que voltar rápido!!! – Kaihinoto responde:

- Não, você não vai voltar, minha poção curou suas feridas, mas não recuperou o sangue que perdeu, eu nem sei como você conseguiu acordar em apenas 2 dias. – Inuyasha:

- O que???????? Eu fiquei dois dias desmaiado???????? Mas eu tenho que ir embora, caso contrário Kagome vai morrer!!!!! – Kaihinoto responde:

- Você tem certeza???? Você irá conseguir fazer essa viagem com tão pouco sangue assim???? – Inuyasha faz que sim mas Kaihinoto disse:

- Ah é é??? Aposto que você não vai nem conseguir carregar a poção!!!! – Inuyasha responde:

- Eu não perdi tanto sangue assim!!! – Kaihinoto entra em um quarto e sai com uma poção gigante que deveria pesar uns quinze quilos. Mas Kaihinoto fala:

- Calma, eu colocarei um pouco em um recipiente menor, só queria te assustar hauhauhauhauhahuahu!!!!! – Kaihinoto faz isso, e da para Inuyasha que sai em disparada em direção a aldeia de Kaede.

Capitulo 11 – A VIAGEM DE INUYASHA

A viagem ia ser difícil, na ida já fora, na volta sem sangue então... Mas Inuyasha não desistiu, sabia que a vida de Kagome dependia disso.

No terceiro dia de viagem, Inuyasha, resolve descansar, perto do rio, quando ouvi uma voz feminina cantando uma linda canção. Inuyasha ficou entretido com aquilo, e foi ver quem estava cantando, como se estivesse encantado. Quando chegou lá, viu uma linda mulher, que o hipnotiza.

Ao chegar perto a mulher para de controlar Inuyasha e o ataca, era um youkai fraco, mas como Inuyasha ainda tava fraco, ele não conseguiu bloquear o golpe.

Pouco a pouco a mulher foi se transformando em um youkai asqueroso, e atacou Inuyasha de novo, que dessa vez defendeu e contra-atacou:

- Garras retalhadoras de almas!!!!! – A youkai ficou ferida e disse:

- Você é bem forte, porque não se une a mim, e juntos dominaremos o mundo!!! – Inuyasha não agüenta e da uma gargalhada:

- Huahuahuhauahuahhauhauhau!!!!! Você forte????? Você é muito fraca, qualquer um é capaz de te vencer!!!!! – Então a Youkai fica brava e o ataca, e morde o braço de Inuyasha que da um grito de dor e começa a ficar tonto. A youkai diz:

- Quem é que é fraca????? Meu veneno acabará com você!!!!!! – Inuyasha responde:

- Você acha que um pouco desse seu veneno inútil me mata???? Você está muito enganada – Inuyasha molha as garras de sangue e diz:

- Garras de sangue!!!!!!!!! – O ataque faz um grande estrago no youkai, que vendo que vai morrer diz:

- Eu posso morrer, mas você também não irá sobreviver!!!!! Eu espalhei minha energia sinistra por todo esse lugar, em breve este local estará cheio de Youkais, você não passará desta noite huahuahuahauahuah!!!!! – e depois dessas palavras morreu

Ela estava certa, Inuyasha sabia que naquelas condições não poderia enfrentar nenhum Youkai, estava com o braço ferido, e com pouco sangue, sem forças para usar uma ferida do vento, ele estava indefeso.

Os youkais chegaram, e Inuyasha pensou:

- Por favor tessaiga, apenas dessa vez, me permita dar uma ferida do vento, mesmo que eu gaste toda a minha energia. – Quando os youkais se aproximaram, Inuyasha gritou:

- Ferida do vento!!!!!!!!!! – Uma ferida do vento muito pequena saiu, e Inuyasha caiu exausto no chão e pensou:

- Agora sim é o fim.

CAPITULO 12 – Inuyasha ainda n morre

Vários outros youkais se aproximaram, Inuyasha pensara que seria o fim, mas com sua visão embaçada conseguiu ver algo ou alguém, matando os youkais, pegando o seu corpo quase desacordado, e levando seu corpo para algum lugar, nesse caminho, Inuyasha desmaiou.

Quando acordou, estava em uma caverna, ou algo parecido, era como se fosse um esconderijo.

De repente ouviu passos, queria saber quem havia salvado sua vida e a de Kagome junto. A pessoa estava se aproximando, os passos ficaram mais altos, e das sombras saiu nada mais nada menos que Kikyou. Ao vê-lo acordado ela exclamou:

- Você finalmente acordou. Ainda bem que eu senti a energia sinistra a tempo, se não a essa hora você já estaria morto. – Inuyasha tentou falar alguma coisa, mas estava tão fraco que a voz não saia. Kikyou viu Inuyasha e disse:

- Não se esforce, eu vi quando você usou a ferida do vento, você não devia ter feito aquilo, você quase morreu!!!! Agora fique quieto, deixe-me passar um remédio nessa mordida em seu braço. – Inuyasha tentava negar a si mesmo, mas estava adorando toda aquela atenção que Kikyou estava dando a ele, e ao contrario das outras vezes, Kikyou parecia feliz, Inuyasha tentou falar, mas novamente não conseguiu, e Kikyou pos um dedo em sua boca e disse:

- Calma, eu fiquei sabendo de tudo, você precisa de uma poção para salvar Kagome, eu pedirei para um de meus youkais carregadores de almas levar, e você ficará aqui descansando. Inuyasha estava cansado e resolveu dormir.

Acordou no meio da noite e ouviu Kikyou:

- Ele não irá salvar a Kagome, ela irá atrapalhar nós dois, então substituirei essa poção por veneno e jogarei a verdadeira poção fora!!!

Inuyasha conseguiu se levantar pela força do pânico tirou a poção da mão da Kikyou e disse:

- Eu não irei deixar você fazer isso. – Kikyou deu uma risada e disse:

- Você está fraco não tem a mínima chance contra mim, olhe para você, mal se agüenta em pé. Agora devolva isso e eu prometo não te machucar. – Inuyasha pensou:

- Ela esta certa, nesse estado ela não precisaria de um segundo para me matar!!

CAPITULO 13 – ME DESCULPE INUYASHA

Inuyasha tinha um dilema, tentava proteger a poção, sabendo que era quase certeza que não conseguiria, e que talvez até morresse, ou entregava a poção, e junto a vida de Kagome. Kikyou se aproximou, estendendo a mão, e Inuyasha deu um tapa na mão dela.

Kikyou deu uma risada maléfica e disse:

- Você teve a chance de viver agora morrerá!!!!!!!! – Inuyasha confuso pensou:

- Kikyou nunca diria isso, essa não é a Kikyou. – E no mesmo instante, Kikyou segura o braço de Inuyasha, e faz queimaduras nele com seu feitiço.

A roupa de Inuyasha se rasga e ele solta um grito de dor:

- Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Porque-porque você fez isso Kikyou???? – Inuyasha deu um tapa na cara de Kikyou e disse:

- Porque você fez isso Kikyou??? Porque está me atacando???? – Kikyou fingiu estar chorando, e quando Inuyasha se aproximou, pos a mão no ombro dele e usou novamente o feitiço. Inuyasha da outro grito de dor:

- Porque você está me atacando Kikyou???? - Kikyou, não fez nada, apenas pegou seu arco e flecha e disse:

- Você morrerá Inuyasha!!!!!!!!! Uahuahuahauhauhauhauhau!!!!!!!!!- Inuyasha começou a fugir das flechas. Kikyou joga um amuleto na perna de Inuyasha, e essa fica totalmente paralisada.

Inuyasha estava perdido, não conseguiria escapar com a perna imóvel, então, pegou uma poção que estava em uma mesa perto dele e a tacou na Kikyou e essa gritou:

- Não, não!!!!!!! Maldito Inuyasha!!!!! – Inuyasha, sem pensar no que havia acontecido na vez anterior, se aproximou, se arrastando e ela soltou mais um grito, e um vulto negro saiu de seu corpo e Inuyasha pensou:

- Ela estava possuída. – Então quando o vulto saiu de seu corpo ela desmaiou, e o amuleto perdeu o efeito, permitindo que Inuyasha andasse novamente.

Inuyasha saiu do esconderijo, e percebeu que ele estava mais perto, e que a viagem duraria menos.

CAPITULO 14 – O sofrimento finalmente chega ao fim

Inuyasha levou mais três dias, mas finalmente chega no vilarejo. Ao chegar, lá foi recebido calorosamente por seus amigos, e exausto foi para onde Kagome estava no mesmo local.

Inuyasha se aproximou de seu rosto, pegou a poção (n me pergunte onde ele guardava já que a roupa dele não tem bolso) e a colocou na boca de Kagome. Passaram 5 minutos, mais nada aconteceu. Inuyasha não conseguia sair de lá, mas Kaede se aproximou e disse:

- Pode demorar o dia todo até a poção fazer efeito, não adiantará nada você ficar ai. – Inuyasha não disse nada, continuou esperando que Kagome levantasse.

Foi assim durante dois dias, Inuyasha só saia para comer, ir no banheiro, mas logo voltava. No segundo dia, Kaede foi á tarde até o quarto e disse:

- Inuyasha, acho que você chegou tarde demais, acho que ela não agüentou. – Inuyasha, tentava não acreditar, mas parecia verdade mesmo, nunca mais veria o sorriso da Kagome, nunca mais ouviria sua voz, e em alguns instantes não veria nunca mais seu corpo. Inuyasha deu um soco no chão, lágrimas caíram e ele disse:

- A culpa é minha kagome, eu fui fraco. – Ele encostou a cabeça no corpo de Kagome e disse:

- Me perdoe Kagome, eu não consegui salvá-la. Agora você está morta, e é tudo culpa minha. Eu nem tive a chance de dizer o quanto você é importante para mim. Me perdoe Kagome, por favor me perdoe.

Nesse instante, ele ouve uma voz bem fraca dizendo:

- Te perdoar do que Inuyasha??? – Era Kagome, ela tinha acordado.

Inuyasha enxugou as lágrimas, e disse:

- Você está viva???? Como você está??? – Kagome disse:

- Eu estou bem. Estou meio fraca e com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas estou bem.

Inuyasha sorriu, e perguntou:

- A quanto tempo você está acordada – E Kagome respondeu:

- A algum tempo porque??? – Inuyasha envergonhado perguntou:

- Então você ouviu tudo????? – Kagome disse:

- Tudo o que???? – Inuyasha mais aliviado pensou:

- Ufa. Ainda bem que ela não ouviu

Na verdade Kagome havia ouvido sim, e estava mais feliz porque finalmente descobriu que Inuyasha realmente a se importava com ela.

Depois que Kagome acordou todos enxugaram as lágrimas e fizeram uma festa com muita comida, bebida, mulheres, tapas no Miroku, Sentas...

E no dia seguinte, a jornada em busca dos fragmentos se reiniciou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
